Reading You
by Tazzy2312
Summary: Tyler Atkins gets offered a job as a detective. Sherlock becomes part of the picture and before she realizes she becomes his apprentice. Sherlock, who wanted to know more about her since she used to be a criminal, sees his plan backfiring, as she announces some news that could change everything. Sherlock x OC more recent updates on Wattpad. Rated T for Language.
1. New Everything

_**I recently seen all the Sherlock episodes and ZOMG its hard not to love Benedict Cumberbatch in it and practically Sherlock himself 3 i hope you like this story and for more recent updated my Story is also on Wattpad, it gets more updates because i have the app on my phone so i can upload without using the computer at my mums house, basically i live with my dad and he doesnt have internet so the only way i can upload to fanfiction is when im down my mums house :) THEY REALLY NEED AN APP FOR FANFICTION or they already got one and i cant find it lol well anyway i hope you like it i tried to be realistic and so sorry if the characters seem OOC. BYE xxx**_

* * *

Lestrade sighed as he looked up from the paper he was holding.  
"Here are my terms, please respect them" I told him with my monotone voice, I never used to have such a boring voice, it was once happy with a joyful glaze that got me loads of friends, but when I started to get distant my friends turned into acquaintances and my acquaintances turned into people I just knew, and so I was no longer to be happy or joyful, it's my fault really, I took out my family problems out on my friends till I had none left and you know what they say, you don't know how much they mean to you until they are gone. What I wouldn't give to go back in time and to put things right, maybe then I wouldn't be such a loner. I'm getting a bit off track aren't i? Sorry, it's a bit of a habit of mine, the world of reality and non-fiction is I not appealing to me so I tend to drift off into dreamworld. I can sit in my room and stare at the wall for hours just daydreaming about meeting celebrities or being a wizard in Harry potter, anything to get me out of the real world. That reminds me! I've got to go to this woman called mrs Hudson and meet her since she will be my new landlady, and I've got to-.  
"Miss Atkins!" Lestrade's voice made me jump out of my skin as I got startled out of my day dream.  
"Sorry?"  
"I swear if you drift off another time I'll hire someone else" he threatened though he didn't mean it, I don't think.  
"I don't like this one, 'everyone must leave the room until I say otherwise so I can commence a thorough investigation"  
"It's perfectly within your power I don't see the problem"  
"The problem is it can't happen " he said with a stern voice, meaning I wasn't to press further on the matter.  
"Ok, when do I start?"  
"I haven't hired you yet"  
"And how many other candidates do you have? Him?" I indicated to the young man sitting in an interview room, unaware of our presence as we were behind a one way window which was also soundproof. He was also currently picking his nose and wiping his nose goo under the desk.  
"Cause if he was at a crime scene his snot would be all over the evidence"  
"You start tomorrow at 9 on the dot, be at the scene, it will be your first test if you do not pass, you will not be officially on the team" Lestrade said before walking off down the hall.  
"Sorteedd" I said sarcastically once I was sure he was out of hearing range. Cool, I got a job now, sorta, like it's a trial but it's a start right ? Better than my previous job which was to just look at a crime scene and state everything that was painfully obvious, now I was an official detective! Nearly. Can't wait to tell my dad, he'd be proud. I sure miss him, when would I see him next like in a months time, seems so lo- oh my is that a morgue ? I think it is! Don't think anyone's in there, I would love to have a peek.  
I quietly opened the door and snuck inside, checking in every direction to make sure it was clear, no one could be seen in my line of sight. There were so many draws containing bodies I picked a random one, pulling it out and shivered as I saw the dead body underneath a white sheet.  
"Excuse me!" Even though it was a pretty quiet voice it still made me jump in surprise and I instantly backed away from the body as if I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar.  
"Sorry, I was just curious and I wanted to see a dead person" I said in a fluster then realized how bad that sounded, "wait I didn't mean it like that, I just erm" I rubbed the back of my neck.  
I raised my eyebrows unwillingly when I heard her laugh slightly.  
"It's ok, I heard you talking to Lestrade, you're the new trainee right?"  
"Err yeah I'm Tyler, Tyler Atkins" I introduce myself with my hand out stretched.  
"Molly Hooper" she introduces herself and smiles gently.  
She has a nice smile.  
"Well I better go I've got to see my new land lady and I don't want to keep her waiting" I say  
"Oh yes sorry"  
"Why are you saying sorry?"  
"I just, you'no thought that," she seemed a bit flustered.  
"Don't worry" I laugh at how nervous she looked, "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"  
"Yes! Certainly, it was nice meeting you Tyler"  
"Same to you Molly" I said as I walking out of the morgue room.  
Well that went better than I expected to be perfectly honest, I thought she was gonna be on my arse all like WHAT YOU DOING?!  
I called for a taxi and headed to my new apartment, I had already told the movers who had my stuff to just leave it with Mrs Hudson as she insisted, she seemed nice, I'd never actually met her I just had a conversation with her on the phone as I was interested in the ad she put up for the apartment so I hope she was a laid back person and ain't like knocking on my door at 4 in the morning shouting "where's mah rent!".  
I also found out a little about my neighbors, apparently one is a consultant detective, whatever that means and other is a doctor I think, I think they are gay together or something. Not that I have a problem with that I'm bisexual myself so it's all about gay right with me! I just hope they don't go bump in the night.  
As the taxi slowed down I looked out the window and immediately spotted the door which was 221b, at least that's what she said, she did say it was 221b and not 221c ? Or 211b ? Oh god in rambling which means I'm making myself even more confused. Just stop Tyler.  
I paid the taxi driver and hopped out of the car, I could feel a pulling on my gut telling me to turn away, I wasn't very good with meeting new people, it's nice if I just happen to meet people like I did Molly but when I know I will have to meet them officially it nags in my mind until I just turn around and leave.  
Reluctantly I press on the doorbell with a note stating 'Hudson' on it. Least now I know I'm at the right place.


	2. Not My Day

I wasn't sure what to expect so when I saw a greyish blonde man open the door I was a little confused unless this was Mr Hudson?  
"Uhh, hi I'm meant to move into the apartment on the second floor?" I ask.  
"Ah yes, Miss Atkins right? Mrs Hudson is out right now but she told me to show you to your apartment and tell you how things role around here" he chuckles and then outstretched his hand, I took it like the polite person I am, pfft no, and smiled,"John Watson at your service"  
"Nice to meet you, and please just called me Tyler, what about the other one? Your boyfriend?" I asked and frowned when I saw him scowl slightly.  
"No he's just my roommate, I like females " he stated making me put my hands up in defence.  
"Sorry! It's just Mrs Hudson said there was a couple next door so I thought she meant you two" he smiled and shook his head.  
"Oh no not at all, that's just her and her crude sense of humour" he awkwardly chuckled before stepping aside and letting me in, following me as I trudged up the stairs, "the other one which is Sherlock Holmes is the most arrogant sod you will ever meet, but he's a good friend, he's currently out right now, probably in his lab" He said as we came to the first door when coming upstairs,"that's our place, you can visit anytime you want"  
"Thanks" I mutter before walking further upstairs which eventually led to my apartment.  
"And this is your place, the erm, movers just put your stuff down in the main room, and if you need anything I'll be just downstairs" he said with a kind smile before going back downstairs.  
Well that was a warm ish welcome, it just seemed he forgot about 29 things about when I came here but I didn't complain. I just wanted to be left alone to be perfectly honest. I unlocked my door and headed inside and sure enough there was about 10 boxes filled with my stuff, most of it artwork as I just loved to draw, oh god wait!  
I quickly dashed into the pile, shoving boxes aside before digging into one particular box full of sketch books, I was looking for one in particular.  
"C'mon where are you?" I growled before sighing in relief as I find what I call 'the corrupted' sketch book, basically when I was 5 ish? I was bullied in school blah blah blah, but unlike other children who went and bawled to their parents I contained my thoughts and only expressed them through drawings, of course that means these drawings are gruesome, gory and dark, and back then I don't think it was normal for a 5 year old to be drawing those kind of things cause you'no parents expect you to draw unicorns and colourful rainbows and happy sappy ridiculous shit. I'm not sure why I kept this sketchbook, it might be because I think it means something or just because it's apart of who I am. It has dates on every page of a drawing so I tend not to share these particular sketches with anyone, just err my private collection.

By the next day I got most of my stuff organised onto book shelves and put my 'special' sketch book under my drawer beside my bed. Mrs Hudson came to check on my as soon as she came home, she's such a nice person I absolutely adored her kind heart and it made me realise what a bitch I am compared to her, haven't met Sherlock yet though, even when Mrs Hudson insisted we have tea with John, who turned out to be just as lovely to be around, and we ended up talking till around 11 at night! Never thought I'd make friends to be honest but I'm not complaining!  
My alarm startled me as I flipped over onto my stomach in bed and slammed my hand onto the off button, Urgh I forgot I put it on snooze.  
The digital numbers of 8:39am stared back into my tired eyes as I yawned and stretched.  
"Oh dear!" I dramatically cried as I realised I ACTUALLY had work today and continued to stretch. Suddenly I froze and my eyes widened and I comprehended what Lestrade said to me yesterday.  
'You start tomorrow at 9 on the dot, be at the scene, it will be your first test if you do not pass, you will not be officially on the team'  
'9 on the dot'  
9 ON THE DOT  
"COCK" I curse loudly as I jump out of bed and hurry to the bathroom, having a extremely quick shower and brush of my teeth before picking out a random outfit, I rushed downstairs as fast as I possibly can and burst out the door, nearly running out into the road as I hailed for a cab.  
"Please could you hurry I'm in a rush" I called at the driver who was driving a snails pace down the road.  
"I'm sorry miss but this is as fast I can go" he replied, causing me to sigh and flump backwards into the seat. As fast as you can go? Please there's like a 8 meter gap you can drive through.  
I checked my phone for the time and 8:58 glared back at me, I'm going to be late!  
By the time I got there it was 9:13 so yeah I was late, and to make things worse Lestrade was outside by the front gate of the house with his arms folded.  
I regrettably got out of the cab and held my hands up as if he was pointing a gun at me, "I come in peace"  
"You're late" he stated, obviously fed up from his tone of voice.  
"I woke up, but then I blacked out" I shrugged as he gave a disapproving scowl.  
"Just go in and we will see if you are as good as they say you are" he says before leading me into the house and into the bedroom but not before making me wear those ridiculous foot plastic bag things on my trainers.  
As soon as I went into the room I immediately took notice of the window, it was so big and pretty I almost tripped over the dead body.  
"Careful!" Lestrade scolded as I paid little attention to the dead body.  
"I HEART this window" I admired.  
"Miss Atkins, we are here to inspect the body not admire the architecture!" He practically shouted and I huffed, "no one has been in this room except for me so I had already made my observations and theories and right now you are to observe the body and come up with a theory, if it is as close as mine then you pass"  
Time to impress I guess. The body was female and she wore a hideous polka dot baby blue and white skirt which looked like it had been hiked up and on further observation, from the lacy knickers around her ankles you could assume she was raped, however there was something just under her nail on her left hand in her index finger.  
"Tweezers and a magnifying glass please" I asked with an outstretched hand, without bothering to look in his direction.  
I hear him sigh before walking out the door and then soon returning with what I required.  
"You don't even need these I looked at it already" he said before I felt the clunk of metal in my hand.  
"Just let me do my job" I reply, completely absorbed into the current job.  
"It's a trail" he muttered before he continued watching me.  
I examined the fingernail before carefully taking the tweezers and pulling a strand of material, very thin and easy to miss, it was red and bent in many directions so it was lace, obviously off of the lace panties but why was it under her nail? It could mean anything, could have come from when she put them on this morning, her struggling to pull them back up when whoever raped her pulled them down, she could have just pulled them down herself.  
But why would she? She was getting raped right?  
I leaned back and further inspected the body, it bothered me but there was a small lump on her throat, wait, nooooo could it be? I used the tweezers to pick up the skirt lightly just to see underneath and it couldn't help gasp a little.  
"You'no this person is a man right?" I ask Lestrade and by his shocked expression in guessing he didn't.  
"Well of course I knew that, go on then explain your theory"  
"She walked in with a man last night and they got a bit frisky, when things nearly went to the next level she got nervous and pulled her knickers down revealing she was actually a man, he didn't take to it well and in a rage murdered her" I waited for his reply and frowned when he shook his head.  
"Sorry Atkins, you didn't pass"  
"What?" I shouted as I stood straight up and glared at him.  
Contain your anger.  
Contain your anger.  
Contain your anger.  
"He clearly got raped, it was from the start unwilling, I thought this was easy for you"  
"IT IS EASY YOUR WRONG!" I shouted, the adrenaline of anger and rage bursts through me, I could feel it bubbling up inside me.  
"Who is the detective here? You got it wrong now leave, there is a murder to solve" he said firmly.  
I had to find the will power to stop myself before I lunged over and rip his head off.  
Calm down.  
Calm down.  
Calm down.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Calm down my sweet" my mother smiled as she stood before me and stroked my hair, "you're doing well, control your adrenaline, calm your heart, calm your nerves, you're just mine my darling"  
I opened my eyes and glared at him one more time before I shoved past him, down the stairs and out the door, accidentally pushing roughly past a talk guy and muttered a quick sorry before hailing a cab.  
I need to go home and have some tea.  
Now.


	3. I Accept Mr Holmes

**Sherlock is in this chapter Woop! I won't go into much detail about his appearance cause we all know what he looks like XD hope it's not ooc hope you like it!**

* * *

"I don't understand I did everything right!" I cried out as I frustratingly fisted my hair, poor Mrs Hudson had been listening to me rant for at least and hour and a half, "but no! He thought I was immediately wrong without even having a second thought!"  
"He is a detective" Mrs Hudson said and I turned with a fierce glare.  
"I should be the detective not him!" I shouted, instant regret filled me as I saw the startled look she wore," I'm sorry Mrs Hudson, I'm just so angry"  
"I understand dear, I got angry when I was kicked off my job" she smiled as she placed a nice cup of tea in front of me as I muttered a thanks.  
"What did you get kicked off for?" I asked.  
"My other colleagues were jealous of me because I stole all their clients, so they complained to the boss and he just kicked me off"  
"That's not fair! It's not your fault you were good at your job" I commented as I sipped my tea, "what was your job anyway"  
"For a while I worked as a exotic dancer" she said calmly, I however nearly spat out my tea.  
"I'm sorry" I suddenly hear from the doorway, I turn in my seat to see Lestrade awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.  
"Excuse me?"I ask obviously confused to see him there in the first place.  
"You were completely right, Sherlock said the exact same thing about the scene, I thought I was right and I wasn't, so I'd like to offer you a job as a detective" Lestrade said, before I could react he stopped me, "I'd like you to think it over and let me know tomorrow morning" and with that he left.  
"What a sweetie! I knew that Sherlock would come to the rescue"Mrs Hudson squealed while I was still staring at the space Lestrade was once standing, did that really just happen?  
"C'mon Tyler, you've got to thank Sherlock"  
"Urgh" I groaned, I didn't like it when people made me meet other people. I trudged up the stairs with Mrs Hudson following and as I went to grab the door handle she slap scolded me on the elbow.  
"Knock first" she hushed at me making my eyes roll.  
I knocked on the door and john answered, inviting us in at the same time when I explained why I was here.  
"Sherlock? Oh he's right there" John said and pointed to the man standing and staring out of the window, he didn't turn when he heard his name being said.  
He was tall and wore a suit and had curly dark brown hair that made me just want to go behind him and ruffle it so much. THAT WOULD BE CREEPY.  
"Err, Sherlock? I don't believe we've met yet, I'm Tyler Atkin-"  
"Tyler Atkins originally from Leeds you like to draw and listen to music in your free time, you are an only child and your parents are both dead and you have had a rather traumatic childhood followed by a criminal teen hood" he turned around and stared at me,"yet you still manage to be extremely self conscious and you can't sleep very well in fact you are up most of the night and when you finally do go to sleep you sleep so heavily that you can't hear your alarm go off, was the caffe latte nice? I believe it was your first one yes?"  
What a cock.  
He just.  
What.  
Act casual Tyler, act like he just didn't read out your entire life story in front of your landlady or your friend.  
"Would you like me to explain how I knew this?" He asked with a straight face, but behind that he wore a smug attitude I just wanted to punch! And hell look at those cheekbones! They put all models to shame.  
"Err no, not interested, I was actually gonna say thanks for like, getting my job back but I changed my mi-" before I could continue Mrs Hudson elbowed me making me grunt, "Thank you, Sherrrrrrrlock" I dragged out his name in a very sarcastic tone,"for proving Lestrade wrong and that I was right and keeping thy job" I rolled my eyes.  
I can't even believe I was thanking him, he basically invaded my privacy and now I probably won't have any friends.  
"What were your crimes during your teenage years?" He asked with a brow raised.  
"What? Can't you figure that out as well?" I replied with my own brows narrowed.  
He let out a sigh and silence seemed to engulf the room, John was standing awkwardly between the kitchen and his chair while Mrs Hudson stood slightly behind me.  
"Tea anyone?" John asked, I manage to break my staring contest with Sherlock and nodded over to him.  
"That would be great thanks"I said with a smile, I refused to look back at Sherlock as I sat on the sofa across from the fireplace. However unfortunately for me the asshole sat next to me almost as soon as I sat down. What's worse was that I could feel his eyes on me and it bothered me to no end.  
After a while Mrs Hudson went into the kitchen with John with the excuse of him needing help, but her loud voice said otherwise as I heard glimpses of 'squabbling' and 'like children'.  
I jumped when I felt my leg being touched by Sherlock's leg and realised that he's been moving up the sofa since I started day dreaming. Also his face was moving uncomfortably close to mine as I faced forward and stared at anything to keep myself from snapping. When I turned towards him he didn't bother to move backwards and he was so close our noses touched.  
"Do you mind?" I asked with that tone that told everyone I was annoyed but he didn't do anything.  
"Your eyes are very pretty" he muttered.  
"Flattery is going to get you nowhere you might as well stop trying to get me to tell you more about my past" I said bluntly as I turned my head back so I was facing he fireplace.  
I heard him chuckle before I felt his presence back up a little.  
"Clever girl" he said.  
"I'm a woman not a girl, and it's not being clever it's being, 'do not invade my personal bubble on the first day I have met you or I will hate everything that comes out of your pie hole" I replied to him.  
"Your deduction skills are impressive for a simple minded person us has yourself"  
"Excuse me?"  
"But you lack finding the evidence to prove it, so other people would think you are making it up on the spot" he continued. I sat up a little and listened to him, interested.  
"Go on" I encouraged.  
"Although you were absolutely right about today's corpse you might as well said you guessed, seeing the lace under the fingernail could have been anything, what you didn't observe was the slight dust marks of calm footsteps upon entering the room meaning the victim wasn't forced into the room but walked willingly, also more evidence to prove your theory would have been there are no marks or new wounds or signs of struggle except for the bullet wound directly above her heart, now I think a rape victim would put up more of a struggle wouldn't you?" My eyes glanced at his features, he was so calm whilst explaining it to me, and he does have extremely impressive observation skills, I actually found it hard to stay mad at him.  
"Yes" I simply reply.  
"You are to decline the job offer Lestrade has giving you" he suddenly says making my eyes widen.  
"Wait hold on a minute-"  
"And you are to become my apprentice, I will teach you how to properly observe so you could actually get evidence every time you make a deduction" he explains.  
"But, where am I going to get the money for my rent? And you obviously want something in return?"  
"I will give you half of what every client pays me, and yes I do want something in return" he says, staring intently at me, "in return I want to know your past"  
"Why do you want to know about what happened to me before?"  
"Because you eyes are clouded with anger and rage, no matter how calm you try to be whatever happened to you before was so bad I'm surprised your not I an asylum, I just don't know what that bad thing was" he says, I look at him strangely for a few moments, not entirely sure how to respond but I managed to anyway.  
"A detail for every case we accomplish" I say and he immediately stretched out his hand.  
"Deal" he says as I slip my hand into his and we shake on it.  
Wow his hands are so warm, keep heating mine up please! Wait what?  
"Here's your tea" John says as he gives me mine and one to Sherlock, eyeing us a little suspiciously as he just walked in on us shaking hands.  
"Everything alright?" He asked as we both nodded happily.  
"Oh yes" Sherlock said as he sipped his tea, smirking when he saw Johns confused face.  
"Hunky Dory" I added as I too couldn't help smirk.  
This will be interesting.


End file.
